Akuma Shogun
is a fictional character from Yudetamago's manga and anime series Kinnikuman. About *Classification: Akuma Choujin *Homeland: Celestial Realm *Age: Unknown *Height: 220 cm *Weight: 162 kg *Choujin Kyoudo: 15,000,000 Power *Trademark Techniques: Hell's Guillotine, Hell's Nine Point Seal, Hell's Merry-Go-Round *First Appearance: Manga Chapter 185, Anime Episode ? The leader of the Seven Akuma Choujin and the Devil Knights. His true identity is that of the former ruler , the . He frequently quarreled with his little brother Silverman (the other Celestial Realm ruler) and the two eventually engaged in a sword battle, a battle which ended with the two of them simultaneously cutting each others head off. His soul was placed inside the and many years later aligned himself with and became Akuma Shogun. With his finishing move, Hell's Nine Point Seal, he attacks the nine vital points of the Choujin body. His trademark Hell's Guillotine (Jigoku no Dantodai) which is a technique where he throws his opponent in the air and put his lower shin onto their neck and lands on the canvas like so attacking the neck, it looks sort of like a knee drop. His other trademark move is the "Hell's Merry-Go-Round" in which he flies towards his opponent tucked in a ball spinning rapidly as sword like blades are extended from his gauntlets. He obtains his body when the Six Devil Knights merge. He has the ability to freely alter the hardness of his body, from a level 7 Emerald, level 9 Sapphire, and then level of 10 (the highest in the Choujin world), known as , to Choujin Hardness 0, . Coupled with the fact that no body exists within his armor, there are very few techniques that can actually harm him. His weak spot is his head because he shows signs of pain when he got hit in the head during his fights with Buffaloman and Kinnikuman. Widely considered as the toughest opponent Kinnikuman faced by the fans. Submitted by "Kobayashi of Tokyo" as . Voice Actors *Yonehiko Kitagawa in Kinnikuman *Hidekatsu Shibata in Crisis in New York! *Tetsu Inada in PlayStation 2 games Techniques ; : After grabbing his opponent (usually in a double underhook), Akuma Shogun spins around rapidly so that the opponent is lifted off of his feet. Then, he releases the hold, sending them skyward, and jumps up after them. From there, he can finish the move by either placing a knee or shin against his opponent's neck as they descend in a guillotine-like position. Causes severe damage to the neck. ; : :*' ' :: Part 1 (Back). After knocking his opponent into the air, Akuma Shogun jumps up after him and grabs his foot and head while kneeling with one knee on his stomach. Then they just drop to the mat with the opponent's back taking all of the force. :*' ' :: Part 2 & 3 (Arms). Akuma Shogun grabs his opponent in a double underhook and spins around rapidly before slamming him onto the mat shoulders and arms first. :*' ' :: Parts 4 & 5 (Legs). Akuma Shogun performs a normal knee crusher, except that he slams both of his opponents knees onto his instead of just one. :*' ' :: Part 6 (Crown of Head). Akuma Shogun grabs his opponent as if performing a standard front suplex, but instead of releasing his opponent, slams the crown of their head into the mat. :*' ' :: Part 7 (Stomach). While his opponent is face-up on the ground, Akuma Shogun performs a standard diving head-butt on his opponent's stomach with the horn on his head. :*' ' :: Part 8 (Hand). Akuma Shogun grabs one of his opponent's hands and crushes it with his own. :*'Hell's Guillotine' :: Part 9 (Neck), a.k.a. . :*' ' :: False Part 8 (Neck). :*' ' :: False Part 9 (All Parts). Akuma Shogun grabs his opponent in a modified full nelson (he places his opponent's hands against the back of their head and holds them there with his own while a normal full nelson is applied). He then jumps onto their back and catches their legs in a scissor hold. Finally, he pulls their arms back, pushes their head forward, and pulls their legs back. ; : Blades emerge from Akuma Shogun's forearms as he somersaults through the air toward his opponent, cutting into them upon contact. ; : Claws protrude from Akuma Shogun's fingertips and he applies a standard Iron Claw. He then lifts his opponent over his head and slams them to the ground. ; : Akuma Shogun implements his Snake Body to wrap his entire body around his opponent's head and squeeze tightly. Story Long ago, two gods, Goldman and Silverman (gods of war and peace) were asked who was stronger, and in the resulting conflict everything of their bodies were destroyed but their heads, which became the Gold and Silver Masks, sacred relics of the Kinniku Tribe. Goldman made a bargain with Satan for a body with which he would kill heroic choujin. (more to come) As Akuma Shogun, he became leader of the Devil Knights (Ashuraman, Sunshine, The Ninja, Junkman, Planetman, Sneagator, and a revived Buffaloman). Later on, in Kinnikuman Nisei, Ashuraman attempted to revive -- namely Akuma Shōgun. However, before he is about to be fully revived, Ashuraman has a change of heart as a result of his match with Mantaro, and destroys Akuma Shogun. There is some debate as to if Akuma Shōgun and Kyōfu no Shō are exactly the same entity or not. They look identical, but Kyōfu no Shō likely is not Goldman and is likely an incarnation of Satan. Career Information ;Profile *Theme Song: " " by Ichirou Mizuki. ;Championships *4th Kinnikuman Popularity Contest (17th Place) ;Nicknames * * * * ;Win/Loss Record *O Geronimo (Spinning Double Arm Suplex) *O Buffaloman (Hell's Guillotine) *X Kinnikuman (Kinniku Driver) ;Win/Loss Record (Anime Only) *X Kinnikuman (Fuu Rin Ka Zan→ Kinniku Driver→ Kinniku Buster) Reincarnations More recently on the popular tv show and toy line of Bakugan a similar looking character by the name of Warius has emerged, Bakugan has also produced yet another character named Fortress similar to a famous Kinnikuman character named Ashuraman. Category:Kinnikuman characters